Gallantmon
Gallantmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is a Mega form of Guilmon and one of the 13 Royal Knights. He is known as Dukemon in the Japanese version. His weapons are his Gram Lance and Aegis Shield which he uses to generate his attacks. He was voiced by Masako Nozawa in the Japanese version, and by Steven Blum (with Brian Beacock) in the English version. Abilities Gallantmon seems to have the ability to call forth Megidramon's tail as seen in his first fight with Beezlemon. Attacks * Lightning Joust (Royal Saber): Stabs the opponent with his Gram Lance OR fires electricity from it. * Shield of the Just (Final Elysium/''Final Purificicaton): Fires an energy beam from his Aegis Shield. * '''Spiral Saver': Does a spiral attack uppercut with his lance. * Dragon Driver: A joint attack with Grani; the drive themselves into their opponent. * Yuggoth Blaster: A joint attack with Grani; a blue tri-bolo energy attack that shoots from Grani's mouth. Attacks Exclusive To Digimon Rumble Arena 2: * Lightning Joust: Gallantmon calls down lightning which charges his Gram Lance causing it to emit a wave of electricity. * '''Gallant Charge: Gallantmon dashes at the enemy, lance outstretched. * Shield Attack: Charges energy inside the Aegis Shield and releases it in a beam (Similar to Shield of the Just). Grani Zero ARtifical MonSter Grani / "Zero ARMS Grani" (ゼロアームズ・グラニ zeroāmuzu gurani). Grani is a special type of Digimon that also serves as a transport vehicle. It was named after Sigurd's horse from Norse mythology (Gallantmon's lance, Gram, is named after Sigurd's sword). It even has its own card in the Card Game to equip to Gallantmon for him to ride on. Grani is voiced by Dave Mallow. Grani mainly serves as a "steed" for Gallantmon to ride on, and had Mitsuo Yamaki's Yuggoth Program installed. Grani was originally a rudimentary digital lifeform created by the 'Monster Maker' team with the aid of Hypnos as an 'ark' to bring the kids home from the Digital World, in the process developing a bond with Guilmon. Later the ark was modified and brought to the Real World by Henry Wong's D-Power in order to act as a flying 'steed' for Gallantmon to assist in fighting the D-Reaper. It was destroyed when it gave its data to Gallantmon, enabling him to Mode Change to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Dave Mallow voices Grani in the English version and Masami Kikuchi in the Japanese version. Appearances Digimon Tamers In Digimon Tamers, the first Biomerged Digimon (termed 'Matrix Evolution/Matrix Evolved' in the Japanese version), Guilmon became Gallantmon when Takato Biomerged with him so they could fight Beelzemon together. The ensuing battle was fierce but Gallantmon managed to defeat Beelzemon. However, Gallantmon did spare the hostile Digimon on Jeri's pleas. Gallantmon eventually was a major power in the battle against the D-Reaper, playing a key role in confronting it, obtaining the ARMS "Grani" as his mode of transportation until it gave Gallantmon the power to transform into Gallantmon Crimson Mode for the final battle against the D-Reaper. Runaway Locomon After a Parasimon captured Rika, Takato and Guilmon Biomerged to save her. They were able to save Rika but found out that the Parasimon that controlled Locomon was trying to get other Parasimon to materialize in the Real World. Henry and Rika Biomerged with their Digimon to stop them but even after Justimon arrived to help, they were greatly outnumbered. In the end Takato refused to give up and enabled Gallantmon to power-up to Crimson Mode, who then used his Crimson Light attack to seal the hole the Parasimon used, causing all of the Parasimon to die. Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier, a Gallantmon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair running an armory there who was unable to help Zoe find the Toucanmon and the guys' D-Tectors (In the Japanese version, this one didn't talk while in the American version, he spoke with both voices). Digimon X-Evolution In Digital Monster X-Evolution, he is a member of the Royal Knights but because he questioned the intentions of the host computer, Yggdrasil, he acted individually. He tried to convince his close friend Omnimon that they were being used and that their Lord Yggdrasil's Project Ark was more than it seemed but Omnimon refused to hear it. The two Knights engaged in a brief battle in which Gallantmon was killed as a result; from his final words, it seems like his impalement on Omnimon's blade was intentional. However, Gallantmon was soon reborn as Gallantmon X. Digimon World DS Gallantmon evolves from WarGrowlmon. For some reason, despite being in the game, Gallantmon Crimson Mode doesn't evolve from the regular Gallantmon. See also *Gallantmon X *Gallantmon Crimson Mode *MedievalGallantmon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Virus Digimon Category:Data Digimon